<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunlit Arkos: Wisdom by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304705">Sunlit Arkos: Wisdom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues'>RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diplomat [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Harems, Incest, Jaune Dominant, Multi, Pyrrha Dominant, Sister-Sister Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss and Blake gently confront the sisters on where they think this relationship with Jaune and Pyrrha could go.</p><p>Sunlit Argos (arkos, lancaster, dragonslayer, milk and cereal, helios, sunshine)<br/>Pre-Fall<br/>Underaged because of Ruby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diplomat [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunlit Arkos: Wisdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Weiss: Note that I am not being judgemental.</p><p class="western">Ruby: *suspicious look*</p><p class="western">Weiss: It just seems you have been spending a good deal of time with our good gentleman.</p><p class="western">Ruby: *confused look*</p><p class="western">Weiss: Debonaire chevaliér?</p><p class="western">Ruby: *even more confused look*</p><p class="western">Weiss: And his gentilsfemme.</p><p class="western">Ruby: *confused look*</p><p class="western">Weiss: *breathes deep*</p><p class="western">Weiss: Jaune.</p><p class="western">Ruby: OOOOHHHH!</p><p class="western">Ruby: He is wicked-cool. Not really that hoity-toity...</p><p class="western">Weiss: Regardless. As I said, I am not admonishing you, just curious.</p><p class="western">Ruby: *looks about nervously*</p><p class="western">Weiss: It was clear to me just how deep your affections were for him... and then the moment his relationship with Pyrrha was revealed... your affections... became more subtle... demure...</p><p class="western">Ruby: *hides her head in her hood*</p><p class="western">Weiss: I am only concerned for your wellbeing.</p><p class="western">Ruby: *heads comes out of her hood as she emphatically points at Weiss*</p><p class="western">Ruby: HA! I knew you were judging me!</p><p class="western">Weiss: *closes her eyes and breathes deep*</p><p class="western">Weiss: I assure you it is not about judgement, but concern.</p><p class="western">Ruby: Okay... so... what you think... if that's what you think... is what happened...</p><p class="western">Ruby: *hides in her hood*</p><p class="western">Weiss: *breathes deep*</p><p class="western">Weiss: So, you are mistress. Nothing unsual about that.</p><p class="western">Ruby: *pokes her head out of her hood*</p><p class="western">Ruby: There's not?</p><p class="western">Weiss: I was considered quite common in Atlas for well-to-do men to have kept mistresses.</p><p class="western">Ruby: Kept?</p><p class="western">Weiss: The best analogy...</p><p class="western">Weiss: *blushes*</p><p class="western">Ruby: What?!</p><p class="western">Weiss: Like a pet, fed and clothed... all of your expenses paid for...</p><p class="western">Weiss: *nervously looks about*</p><p class="western">Ruby: *blushes and stares at Weiss*</p><p class="western">Weiss: *stands at attention*</p><p class="western">Weiss: Now, if that is the case, what is happening with Yang?</p><p class="western">Ruby: *looks about suspiciously*</p><p class="western">Weiss: *looks at Ruby curiously*</p><p class="western">Ruby: We're still not judging, right?..</p><p class="western">Weiss: *elegantly nods*</p><p class="western">Ruby: Okay... then... kind of... the same...</p><p class="western">Weiss: And so, are we sure this is wise?</p><p class="western">Ruby: *snorts*</p><p class="western">Ruby: Have you met my family?! wise? *laughs*</p><p class="western">Weiss: *closes her eyes and breathes deep*</p><p class="western">Weiss: Instead then, are you all content with your relationship?</p><p class="western">Ruby: I suppose.</p><p class="western">Weiss: And just where is this relationship headed?</p><p class="western">Ruby: *looks about nervously*</p><p class="western">* * *</p><p class="western">Blake: Soo?..</p><p class="western">Yang: Huh?</p><p class="western">Blake: Not... that I really... want to get involved... but... is this really a good idea?</p><p class="western">Yang: Is what a good idea?</p><p class="western">Blake: You... know... what I'm talking about.</p><p class="western">Yang: Maybe I do, maybe I don't...</p><p class="western">Blake: *glares at Yang*</p><p class="western">Yang: I don't know what you are staring at. I'm perfectly innocent.</p><p class="western">Blake: *deeper glare*</p><p class="western">Yang: You can't prove anything.</p><p class="western">Blake: *rolls her eyes*</p><p class="western">Blake: If you want me to spell it out.</p><p class="western">Yang: *expecting look*</p><p class="western">Blake: J - A - U</p><p class="western">Yang: Okay!</p><p class="western">Blake: P - Y - R - R</p><p class="western">Yang: *grunts*</p><p class="western">Blake: R - U -</p><p class="western">Yang: OKAY! WHAT DO YOU WANT?</p><p class="western">Blake: That's my question.</p><p class="western">Yang: *glare*</p><p class="western">* * *</p><p class="western">Ruby and Yang: *walk up to JNPR's room from different directions*</p><p class="western">Ruby and Yang: *nervously look at each other*</p><p class="western">Yang: *silently raises her hand*</p><p class="western">Ruby: *points at Yang*</p><p class="western">Ruby and Yang: *questioning gestures*</p><p class="western">Ruby: *points at Yang*</p><p class="western">Yang: *nods*</p><p class="western">Yang: *knocks on the door*</p><p class="western">Nora: *opens the door*</p><p class="western">Nora: *wicked smile*</p><p class="western">Nora: *disappears*</p><p class="western">Nora and Ren: *leave the room*</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: Come in!</p><p class="western">Ruby and Yang: *walk in*</p><p class="western">Ruby and Yang: *nervously look at Pyrrha and Jaune*</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: How can we help you girls?</p><p class="western">Jaune: Yang - close the door.</p><p class="western">Yang: *closes the door*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *points at Nora's bed*</p><p class="western">Ruby and Yang: *sit on her bed*</p><p class="western">Jaune: Girls?</p><p class="western">Ruby and Yang: *nervously look at Jaune*</p><p class="western">Jaune: Speak.</p><p class="western">Ruby and Yang: *try to speak at the same time*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *holds up his hand*</p><p class="western">Ruby and Yang: *stop*</p><p class="western">Jaune: Ruby?</p><p class="western">Ruby: I want... I was talking to... Weiss thinks...</p><p class="western">Jaune: Weiss thinks?..</p><p class="western">Ruby: Okay, well, she was wondering where this relationship is going?</p><p class="western">Jaune: *lays on his own bed, looking at the ceiling and sighs*</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: Jaune?</p><p class="western">Jaune: I was afraid this was going to come up...</p><p class="western">Yang: What's up, sir?</p><p class="western">Jaune: I was afraid you were going to figure it out?..</p><p class="western">Ruby: Figure what out, uh, sir?</p><p class="western">Jaune: I don't know?.. that I'm not worth it?..</p><p class="western">Ruby and Yang: SIR?!</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: Jaune?!</p><p class="western">Jaune: Seriously, how far could this relationship go?..</p><p class="western">Yang: I... didn't know you felt this way, man...</p><p class="western">Ruby: What way?..</p><p class="western">Jaune: *sits up and looks and Ruby and Yang*</p><p class="western">Jaune: You girls are so amazing. I don't know what you see in me... but... Actually, that's all I've got.</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: *leans over Jaune's shoulder*</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: I believe this can go as far as we want to take it.</p><p class="western">Jaune: It can?</p><p class="western">Ruby: Weiss did say that kept mistresses are pretty common.</p><p class="western">Jaune: They are?..</p><p class="western">Yang: So, what, he takes care of us?..</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: *giggles*</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: *covers her mouth*</p><p class="western">Jaune: Pyrrha?</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: Oh, nothing... just... imagining what it would be like... to be... your wife... Nothing special...</p><p class="western">Yang: How can she say that in such a giddy tone?</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: It seems this relationship can go as far as we want it to.</p><p class="western">Jaune: It can? Oh, thank the good god. I don't want to let any of you go.</p><p class="western">Yang: Wait, you want to keep us?</p><p class="western">Jaune: Like hell I would want to let go. Of any of you.</p><p class="western">Ruby: So, what? Jaune marries Pyrrha, and we... become pets?</p><p class="western">Jaune: Like what?</p><p class="western">Yang: No, I like it.</p><p class="western">Jaune: *breathes in deep*</p><p class="western">Jaune: For now, for as long... I want you girls to stay with me...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on my <a href="https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/618727241561587713/sunlit-arkos-wisdom">RWBY Dialogues</a> tumblog.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>